There is a plurality of prior art men's undergarments, for example made of linen, cotton, wool or other materials, which are worn against the skin.
In the following description, for simplicity, explicit reference is made to briefs, without thereby limiting the scope of the invention.
At present, as a result of the development of new materials and fabrics, briefs made of elastic or partly elastic material, commonly known as “stretch” are particularly widespread.
In general, such briefs have an upper portion, comprising a looped elastic element, to be worn around the waist, at least one front portion, supported by the upper portion, and a rear area also supported by the upper portion and connected to the front portion.
Prior art briefs comprise a lower portion, designed to cover the crotch of the wearer, which connects the front portion and rear area.
Once the briefs have been put on, as indicated, the upper portion encircles the waist of a wearer, the front portion covers the genitals and the rear area, usually made in one piece, covers the buttocks.
One problem with prior art briefs made of stretch material is that they do not adapt in the optimum way to the body of the wearer.
That problem particularly affects the rear part which, being made in a single piece with uniform elasticity all over, has trouble adhering in a uniform way to the buttocks of the wearer, with unsatisfactory aesthetic results.
Moreover, prior art undergarments are not particularly comfortable due to the uniform elasticity of the rear area.